My Mistake
by Fullmetal224
Summary: After one too many of Aunt Frances' visits go wrong, Sebastian is the one to pay the consequences. Contains spanking.
1. My Mistake

My Mistake

(A/N: Sebastian can feel pain in this fic, because it would be pointless otherwise. No flaming, please.)

Sebastian always dreaded when the young master's Aunt Frances came to visit. The rough combing of his hair was the worst. However that took second place after the woman and Lizzie came to visit one day. Sebastian had everything already in order for her visit. The entrance hall was done up in Lizzie's favorite streamers and cute things, The dining hall was newly cleaned, and the garden was in order with the new roses. Nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

Once the duo came, Aunt Frances wanted to inspect the house before she worked on the "lecherous" looks of Sebastian and Ciel. She did not want a fiasco like the last time, and she warned Sebastian that if she saw anything out of place the next time, he would not like the consequenses. Sebastian actually shivered at the warning from the woman who actually seemed to match him in height when she was angry.

"Don't you worry, my lady. I assure you everything has been taken care of to the upmost perfection." Sebastian said in his suave tone. He was thankful that this would delay the dreaded comb. Maybe he could distract the woman and her daughter to a point where she would forget about it entirely. Sebastian grinned to himself. Yes, that would be great.

"We shall see, Sebastian. Now, let's get on with it! I need to take care of that mess of what you call hair before the sun sets! Come, come!" Frances glared at Sebastian as she led them all to the entrance. Sebastian stepped in front for a second to open the door, as he kindly spoke.

"I trussed up the manor to Lady Elizabeth's liking. I do hope you enjoy it." He opened the door, but instead of there being a perfect entrance hall filled with girly things, everything was a complete mess. Streamers littered the floor, the animals were cut open, and everything was in disarray. Sebastian could feel the heat of Frances' wrath boiling over, and shut the door as quickly as he had opened it.

"My mistake, I was to show you the garden first. The new roses came in and are in bloom, so I thought you would like to see them."

Yet, the roses were cut clean off their bushes, and the plants now without flowers looked horrid. Almost dying, even.

Sebastian shut the door to the greenhouse, and turned almost shyly to Frances.

"M-My…mistake…" One could see sweat dripping from Sebastian's brow as Frances seemed to loom over him.

"Sebastian, do you recall my warning the _last_ time we visited?"

"Yes, my lady. You told me that if it turned out like last time, then I would not like the consequences…" Sebastian started to get nervous.

"Yes. And what do you say about our visit so far?"

"I'm guessing it seems like the last time you visited."

"Exactly." Frances looked around, and soon found a chair and table where the young master would sip afternoon tea. She grabbed the metal chair, dragged it over to the crowd, and sat down, reaching into her purse.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian mumbled to himself, thinking she was getting out the comb.

However he was surprised when Frances pulled out a large wooden brush. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the thing, and raised an eyebrow in question.

Frances caught the look, and answered the unasked question, "Lizzie is very well-acquainted with this. I brought it over in case she ever got into trouble." She patted the back of the brush into her palm. Sebastian gulped a little, knowing what she was planning.

"My lady, I don't believe we need to resort to that…shall we consider more adult procedures?" The hard glare he received was a negative, and she beckoned the butler over with a finger to come to her. Ciel and Lizzie watched in awe as for once Sebastian seemed genuinely…afraid.

Sebastian sighed, and started to walk over to Frances. He stopped about halfway, and started to ask, "Perhaps we could-"

"Sebastian, get over here, NOW!" The noblewoman yelled, pointing to her side. Sebastian picked up the pace, and soon was over to where she wanted him. Ciel let out a barely audible snicker as he watched Sebastian behave like a naughty child that was trying to delay his punishment.

"Sebastian, remove your tailcoat." Frances ordered. Sebastian did so, and placed it gently on the ground. Sebastian gave a glance toward the children, but snapped back to Frances when she spoke.

"Don't worry about them. Just worry about how you look right now, and how you will behave in the future."

"My lady, I was not exactly misbehaving-"

"Are you back-talking!?"

"N-no, my lady. I was simply stating that-"

"Not one more word, Sebastian Michaelis! One more second of cheekiness and I'll personally wash out your mouth with soap! Now, lay over my lap." With that she grabbed Sebastian's wrist and guided the tall man over her waiting lap. Sebastian's trousers tightened over his bottom as he bent over, and his fingers barely touched the ground whereas his feet were on tip-toes, the full of his bottom over Frances' lap, a perfect target for the brush.

Sebastian grunted as the first swat struck his left cheek. This was more pain than he had ever felt, and honestly, it was VERY painful. Frances struck him in a rhythm, two strikes on each cheek, and occasionally the pop on his thighs. Just enough variety so Sebastian would know where he was to be struck next and dread it, but it would catch him by surprise when his thighs were swatted. After about a minute of this, tears started to prickle at the corners of Sebastian's eyes, and even though he tried to hold them back, they fell against his will.

Frances soon stopped, allowing Sebastian to catch his breath. Frances smirked as he panted slowly, tears making their wet paths down his pale cheeks.

"Are you learning anything, Sebastian?" She asked, starting to rub the back of the brush over his thighs and bottom.

"Ugh…Yes, my lady…" Sebastian seemed almost exhausted from the experience. 'However…there is still that final lesson…' Frances thought, and hooked her fingers into the waistbands of Sebastian's trousers and boxers.

Sebastian jerked his head up at the unfamiliar touch, and craned his neck back to look. "M-my lady, what are you doing!?"

"Oh, you thought it was over? No no no. We are far from finished, Sebastian."

With that, Frances raised her knee a tad, exposing Sebastian's undercurve, right where the full of his bottom met his thighs, which were both red. Frances gripped Sebastian's left bottom cheek, and raised it to stretch the skin. Sebastian gasped and blushed as he felt her hands on him, especially on his pained cheeks.

Sebastian tried to keep quiet through the spanking, but with how much pain this was causing it was very hard. Frances smacked him in the same place on his left undercurve, and then moved to his right to do the same. After they both were hot to the touch and red, Frances stopped, and pulled up Sebastian's lower garments. Sebastian sighed in relief. It was finally over.

"Now, I believe we shall have some lunch. Sebastian? What do you think?"

"Y-yes, my lady. I'll show you-"

There was a loud BOOM! As the place where the dining hall was burst into flames.

"My mistake."


	2. A Slap to the Face

Sebastian Michaelis was known for his calm and collected attitude. However there were times where his irritation got the best of him, and there is one time he would never soon forget. Lady Elizabeth and her mother had come for a visit once again during a spring holiday, and unfortunately it was one of the few bad days Sebastian had.

To start off, he was already irritable. He started the morning preparing the menu for breakfast, and he left for one moment to wake the young master, when Bard came in the kitchen and tried to make the breakfast "perfect". It turned out as usual the process involved taking a flamethrower to the omelet that Sebastian had prepared, which also made Ciel irritable since he had basically been woken up for nothing.

Later in the morning, Mei-Rin was in charge of setting the table outside for the guests and Young Master to sit and enjoy afternoon tea once Elizabeth and Frances arrived. Also as per usual she clumsily dropped the tea set onto the ground after tripping over a stray tree root. Several of the dishes shattered, and it took Sebastian many deep breaths to calm himself enough to deal with the situation without causing a fuss.

Near the time of the Ladies' arrival, the garden around the entrance to the manor was in shambles. Again, Finny had forgotten to fix the damn weed killer and it killed more than expected. Luckily Sebastian was quick enough to make the garden presentable before the carriage pulled up, and had enough time to go greet the Ladies. Frances berated his and Ciel's hair once again, but since she forgot her comb at home, there was nothing she could do. Sebastian inwardly sighed in relief. At least _something_ went in a good direction today. However the moment was short-lived as after the afternoon tea Mei-Rin had come to clear the table and again tripped, this time over her untied shoelaces. Dropping the dishes to the ground, again many shattering, Mei-Rin fell as well, landing in the dirt.

Sebastian had obviously had enough.

Before anyone had the chance to blink, Sebastian yanked Mei-Rin up by her arm and slapped her. Granted it was not with all Sebastian's strength as that would have broken the poor girl's neck, but it was a decent enough slap. Even Ciel stared in utter shock of his butler's behavior toward the maid. A tense moment of silence ensued, then a small gasp as Sebastian realized what he had done. Looking at Mei-Rin again, he saw a nasty red mark on her cheek, and several tears falling down. He struggled to say something, but for once the demon was tongue-tied. Before he could mutter an apology, Frances stomped up to Sebastian and seemed to loom over him as he stared into her seemingly soul-less eyes.

"Sebastian...inside. NOW!" She barked as she pointed to the house as if Sebastian was nothing more than a petulant child who was caught playing near the street. Gulping, Sebastian quickly obliged, jogging toward the manor while everyone comforted Mei-Rin.

Later, Sebastian was found standing near the entrance of the manor when everyone came in. The marques was the last to come in, and once inside she reached up and grabbed the butler's ear in a tight pinch. Sebastian gasped as his ear was grabbed, and he was dragged to the living room where everyone was waiting, including the other servants and Tanaka. When his ear was released Sebastian blushed as he reached up to rub it.

"Sebastian? Do you have something to say to Mei-Rin?"

Sebastian inwardly groaned as he was made to publicly apologize, but the butler only blushed as he obeyed.

"I am truly sorry for my behavior to you. I hope you can forgive me for such brutality."

Mei-Rin said nothing for a moment, only staring at the floor until the Marques prompted her.

"Mei-Rin. Tell him what we agreed to do."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he looked at the maid, not liking where this was going at all. The last time he had messed up in front of the noblewoman he ended up not being able to sit for two days.

"Um...Sebastian...we decided that you need to be punished for...for your actions." That was all she was able to say before squeaking and stepping back. The marques sighed and stood in front of Sebastian, a wagging finger in his face.

"What she means to say is you had no right to do what you did. All of us agreed you need to be punished, and we know just how to do it." With that she had Sebastian lead the group to his room, and once there she closed the door, going near Sebastian's bed. The butler only stared at the woman, waiting for any orders to be given.

First the woman addressed everyone else. "If you do not wish to see this, please step out now." FInny and Mei-RIn could not have left any faster, flying out the door while Bard stayed behind. To be honest he had been waiting for the moment when the perfect butler would get what he deserved.

Frances sat on the bed and then addressed Sebastian. "Sebastian, lay over my lap." His fate sealed, Sebastian deeply sighed before complying, bending over the raised knees. The marques shifted the butler around, until his bottom was the center of her lap. Sebastian blushed hotter as he was moved around, trying to get slightly comfortable in this foreign position.

What really surprised the butler was what happened next: the marques pulled out a wicked-looking switch, around two feet long and thin as a pencil. Sebastian gasped his surprise as she pulled it out, but was somewhat relieved for a moment as she placed it on the bed. Of course she would not have brought it out if she did not intend to use it, but for now the butler just focused on what was currently happening.

Frances, without a moment's hesitation, hooked her fingers into the waistband of Sebastian's tight trousers and boxers, sliding them both down to his ankles. Sebastian blushed as she went even lower than last time, and the cool air not only on his bottom, but the full of his legs made him squirm lightly.

Sebastian twitched as he felt a gentle hand rest on his bottom, and tensed as he felt the full of his sensitive posterior being rubbed. So no one could blame the butler when he yipped like a kicked puppy as a sudden lash of the noblewoman's hand struck his bottom. Twenty more swats bombarded his bottom, making the butler grunt and grip the comforter of his bed. Already Sebastian's rear was a shade darker than his normal pasty skin, and the butler panted as he clutched the comforter for dear life, clenching and unclenching his bottom in a futile attempt to alleviate the sting.

"Chef, would you fetch my hairbrush from my purse?"

Bard blushed as she asked him this, and only nodded as he gulped, reaching into the purse to retrieve the large wooden hair-styling implement. He brought it over to her, and gave Sebastian a sorrowful look before walking back to where he was standing. Ciel and Lizzie stared wide-eyed as once again Sebastian managed to get himself into this situation.

The marques adjusted the brush in her hand, and in a moment was back to spanking the butler. With the first few swats Sebastian was gasping and yelping, his legs kicking and twitching involuntarily as the brush made their horrific marks again on the full of his bottom. He had to bite his lip several times to keep himself from shouting his agony louder than was appropriate for a grown man, let alone a demon.

Once the full of the butler's bottom was no different in shade from an apple, the noblewoman put down the brush. Sebastian huffed as he tried to calm himself, sweat drenching his forehead. He blushed harder as he took the time to realize he had kicked off his lower garments, the clothing lying in a pool near his feet. He was now lying half-naked across the woman's lap, a red bottom fully on display for all to see.

"Sebastian. You may get up. But do not think for a moment this is over." The marques ordered as she helped the butler up off her lap. Thankfully for Sebastian his shirt and vest were able to cover his modesty up front, and the tailcoat was just enough to cover his burning humiliation. He could not help but try to rub at the flesh, but he was immediately stopped as his hand was smacked with the brush.

"AH!" He yelped as he drew his hand to his chest, looking at Frances with a pleading look.

"Obviously you were not spanked as a child, or you forgot that you are not allowed to rub until told you can. Now…" She pointed her brush to an empty corner of the room, next to his closet. "Go stand over there facing the wall until I tell you to come out."

Sebastian went wide-eyed at this order, and blushed heavily. He, Sebastian Michaelis, demon and butler of the noble house of Phantomhive, was being put in time-out!? He could not have this. It was one thing to humiliate him with a spanking in front of his master, the master's betrothed and the chef, but this is where he drew the line!

"M-My Lady, please! Don't you think you are going a bit overboard with this? This is degrading and hardly fit for an adult! You already humiliated me enough, I assure you!" He tried to keep his tone respectful, but it was hard to do so when he had been so disgraced.

He gulped when he saw the woman's eyes narrow, and started to back away. He only was able to take a step back before the woman barked, "Sebastian, don't you DARE walk away from me!"

Those words scared the butler out of his wits, and for a demon that was something. Hell, the woman herself was enough to scare Sebastian! With a gulp, Sebastian went back to where he stood in front of her, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Sebastian, do you have a good reason for back-talking me?"

Sebastian blushed once more and was silent for a moment. "N-no, my lady…"

Frances nodded, and crooked a finger for Sebastian to bend to her level. The butler did so, getting on one knee as to be eye level with the woman. Sebastian was surprised when he felt a sudden sting in his mouth, as the flick to his lips came much too fast for even him to comprehend before it was too late. The butler yelped and immediately a hand went to his mouth, the throbbing settling as he applied the pressure.

The marques nodded with a "humph", and pointed toward the corner once more. Sebastian winced as he realized there was a chair placed there now, a really hard-looking wooden one without a cushion. He made his way to the corner, and cast a sad look to the woman before she pointed down, meaning he was supposed to sit. Sebastian gulped, and gingerly sat himself down, wincing as the throbbing in his bottom ignited and sent a burn all through his body. He clenched the sides of the chair with force, almost white-knuckling as he clenched his teeth.

After about five minutes Frances allowed Sebastian out of the corner, to which Sebastian happily obliged. He jumped up from the chair like a recoiled spring, and almost went to rub the agonizing sting from his bottom before stopping himself. He was in enough trouble as it was, and the marques hadn't told him he could rub yet. Feeling brave in the least bit, he looked to the noblewoman and with a pleading look asked, "M-My lady, if it isn't too much to ask, may I please—"

"No, you may not rub, Sebastian. You deserve every bit of sting in your bottom right now and until your punishment is over you are not allowed to relieve yourself. Now, come back over here so we may finish up."

Sebastian sighed as he trudged over to her, slightly relieved that his punishment was almost over. The marques took the butler's wrist and leaned him over her lap once more, flipping his tailcoat to the side to expose the flesh once more. She took the switch in hand, Sebastian gulping as he saw her grab the horrid instrument of punishment.

"Six, Sebastian. And you must count. Are you ready?"

'NO!' Sebastian wanted so badly to yell. Of course that seemed like the worst possible idea, so he simply sighed, "Y-yes, my lady…"

The first stroke came not a second too soon, for as soon as he finished his affirmation the stick made its first mark at the lower part of Sebastian's rear, just near his sensitive sitting spots. The butler could not hold in his wail of pain, as he vocalized his agony before grounding out, "O-O-One…"

The second came soon after the first, aiming lower and closer to his sitting area. "T-Twoooo…."

The third reached his sensitive area, and Sebastian had wailed and stomped his feet on the floor as it struck before being able to calm himself enough to whimper, "Th-three…"

The fourth was just as painful, again the stroke aiming lower and now closing in on his upper thighs. Sebastian had yelped before panting out, "F-F-Four…."

The fifth reached the closest part of his thighs, and Sebastian could not help but wail and again drum his feet on the floorboards before catching himself. "F-Fiiiiive…"

The final stroke was laid out in the middle of his thigh area, and by then the butler had gone limp in the marques' hold. Sebastian panted for a moment, before sighing, "S-Six…"

Frances nodded as she took a better look at his rear. The angry red stripes were vivid against the lighter red of the rest of the butler's bottom, and it looked as if the latter would have much trouble sitting in the near future. Nodding in satisfaction of her handiwork, she helped Sebastian up off her lap and stood the sniffling butler in front of her.

"Sebastian, have you learned anything from this?"

"Y-Yes, my lady. I-I learned I must watch my temper, and…and not lash out in anger."

Giving a curt nod, she simply said, "Good, Sebastian. You may relieve yourself now."

Sebastian sighed as if he had been holding his breath for hours, and reached back with shaky hands to rub his rear, hissing as his gloves touched the burning skin. Even through the fabric of the gloves Sebastian could feel the welts the switch had left on top of the painting the hand and brush accomplished.

Sebastian saw Frances motion for him to come to her eye level, to which Sebastian hesitantly obeyed, kneeling once again on one knee. This time, however, Frances did not have the intention of punishing Sebastian further. Instead, the first thing Sebastian felt was warmth. Frances had him in an embrace, one arm hugged around his torso, the other rubbing their fingers through his ink-black hair. Truth be told, the butler had never experienced comfort like this. Or at all, really. So this position was new to him.

All the butler knew was that he enjoyed this feeling way more than the other feeling he had currently. This new feeling was comforting, and very cozy. Relaxing into the hold, Sebastian slightly nuzzled his face into Frances' shoulder, allowing her slender fingers to massage his scalp through his messy locks.

This comfort was the best feeling Sebastian ever had.

R&amp;R!


End file.
